


Like Breath

by mydreamandi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydreamandi/pseuds/mydreamandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes back from Florida to Zayn first, after their moment of pleasure, Louis has a little bit of drama. Zayn helps Louis and it makes things even more blissful for Ziam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere at work today while I was ringing up people, I really don’t know what triggered it, I just knew I had to write it out. I also just wanted to be one of the writers to write about Zayn giving Louis advice on his situation about calling "Larry bullshit" and then how he wished he had Zayn to talk to. Don’t sue me if you hate it and don’t think that’s how it happened…(it’s my imagination instead). Also, for some reason (if any of you notice in my previous fics) I talk about Liam enjoying Zayn’s smoking habit. My stupid head-canon is that he does, so please don’t sue me there either. I think I personally just have some weird Zayn-smoking-fetish…

“Yes, oh god…Zee…right there, oh god please don’t stop.” Liam hisses at the boy pounding himself deep inside of him every other thrust, hitting that spot almost instantly every other time. As if it’s almost on purpose that he misses the first time just so Liam can feel it even harder.

Zayn begins to pant, and his body is starting to slow down as he slams himself hard against Liam’s ass. He never misses a beat even when he starts tremble. And he loves being inside of Liam — the feeling so euphoric and relishly mesmerizing. Having sex with a girl cannot and will never compare to being inside of Liam. He feels like he belongs here, like it’s meant to be. Don’t even get him started on how he never wants to leave either, but he’s close now, and his body starts tremble even more, and the next thing he knows is that he’s screaming out his best friend’s name the God that he his. Muscle flex, body grind against body, sweat glistens across tight, hot flesh. Zayn brushes one hand over his face to loose the strands clinging to him as desperately as he clings to his lover. Their bodies move in tandem against one another, connecting again and again as the lines between love and lust blur into blazing passion…

Zayn’s hands cup his lover’s hips as he trust deep inside, issuing a low moan of pleasure. Their bodies tremble, one just after the other as they came and collapse in a mass of flesh and limbs in the center of the bed.They lay together, both struggling for breath, their bodies tangling around one another in an intricate knot. Their mouths fumble for one another, issuing proclamations of love between heated kisses. Sex was always this way for them: strong, passionate and utterly amazing. 

He never fails to deliver and Zayn was glad to not be alone again tonight. They were together again and the promise was always kept: they would spend the next three days in bed, fucking and cuddling and feeding each other whatever takeout they could have delivered to the flat. “Mmm, it’s so good to be back in your arms.” Zayn confesses with a bit of a raspy voice. He clears his throat and turns over giving him a chaste kiss to Liam’s birthmark.

“Mmm, not just my arms, don’t lie.” Liam snickers at himself and his little joke, completely forgetting about the promise he made to visit his girlfriend in due time after he got back from Florida.

“I guess.” Zayn answers with a smirk knowing that Liam chose him to visit first, and it’s one of the best feelings in the world when he gets Liam first over her. He hates her, and he’ll never tell Liam that although he’s sure he knows. 

Liam is cheating on Danielle with Zayn, but there really isn’t anything he can do about it because he’s just so in love with the tan-skinned boy that gets way underneath his skin in every single way where it just feels like it’s the absolute right thing to do. Zayn is the only person ever to get underneath him like that where he is literally craving him almost every second of the day.

“Did you miss me?” Liam asks not really even looking for an answer but because he just likes to hear Zayn speak.

“Like breath.” Zayn pants lighting up his cigarette. 

The thoughts that consume doesn’t even care about his bad habits, like how he likes to smoke after each time they have sex. Liam knows that second hand smoking is deadlier then what Zayn is in fact doing to himself, but he can’t ever help breathing it in as a reminder of the moments like this wherever he is.

He likes to pretend like it’s a bad thing though all of the time, “I really wish you wouldn’t do it.” Is what he says taking the cigarette from his mouth as he putting into the ashtray as he is breathing him in. 

Zayn smirks and blows the last puff of what was in his mouth over at Liam. “You hate it just as much as you love fucking me.” 

He’s caught but he doesn’t give a shit, there’s just another moment of silence and little smirk as he rolls himself over again and places a kiss onto his pouty lips to get a taste of the nicotine. He sighs right afterwards because he’s right, and there is just more giggles between them, and now they’re acting like little boys on a play date that are as innocent as can be. Zayn wins when he gets a hold of Liam’s wrists just like every time, and he’s the one on top. And like every time too, those memories of their first kiss come back to the both of them, and the both of them know what they are thinking about. It’s almost as if they reenact the kiss all over again but this time they don’t pull away scared, they just reminisce and try not to get so heated over over it. 

The moment is over now because a phone is ringing. Liam thinks it’s his, but when he realizes it’s Zayn’s he gives him a look to answer it already. Zayn squints to read the text, “Hey Zayn, when you get the chance please call me, I need your advice.” He read out loud and turned to Liam with a small pout, “It’s Louis, something might be up, hold on.” He puts his finger up and gives Louis a ring.

By the first ring, Louis picks up and almost immediately just sobs right into the receiver, “…please, please, tell me what to do. I don’t want my fans to hate me because I said Larry Sytlinson was the biggest load of bullshit I ever heard. I can just hear the roars from my house. I never meant to tweet it — I just — I — Zayn how do you do it?” He finally pauses with a question and takes a deep breath.

“How do I do it? I don’t know how I do it, I just keep a secret. I smile because my fans support us, Liam and I love each other just as much as you and Harry love each other. If you did what you did because you were scared of the other haters and scared that you might hurt El too, just remember in the long run the true fans will be there and Harry will always be there. I know Liam will always be there for me. I know he loves Danielle too, but he can easily hide out at my place and no one will ever know. They will always assume it but they don’t have to exactly know. What you said might hurt a couple of hardcore fans, but they will never give up with what they believe in, you’ll be okay Louis, I promise.” Zayn gave the best speech that he could and he could actually hear Louis start to smile.

“God, you’re right.” He choked out a bit on the other end, “…and I’m so stupid, but you’re right. Everyone knows you’re right too, I tweeted that I needed a good heart to heart with you.” There was a small bit of laughter as he apologized again, “…but you go ahead and get yourself back to Liam. I have to go and find Harry before he rips me a new one after reading my tweets.”

“I’m sure Harry will rip you a knew one regardless of those tweets, Lou.” Zayn jokes right before he hangs up. 

“Larry drama?” Liam asks with a small little smirk draping his arm casually over Zayn’s tummy, while his other hand starts to play with the little bit of blonde in the front of his jet black hair.

“Yeah, but I fixed it.” Zayn answers him melting into his touch.

“I’m glad we’re drama free.” Liam sighs blissfully as he feels Zayn melting, and once again he’s reminded why he’s here and not with her.


End file.
